A Royal Solider
by Super99girl
Summary: As a young princess, what really can a girl do about a war involving everyone in the whole kingdom. Will she do as she is told or listen to her heart when the things get bad for the first time in her life that isn't family problems. I own nothing! I hope you enjoy.


**I hope you like this. I have an idea of how I want this story to go but I don't have everything written yet. So, I hope you like it!**

It was not morning yet though the brightness outside seems to make the night light up like the daytime. The light that seemed like an all-night sun was from the houses and forest on fire in the next village over. The war has brought itself to the back side of Polis great walls. Everyone in the was on duty, from rushing injured people into the kingdom medical wing, to assisting with border watch. The king called for an emergency meeting, where he and his generals were currently discussing battle plans. However, some viewed them being was more concerned with how they were going to get rid of the problem rather than to fix it. He called for children and other town people to wait in the emergency bunker when the fight started earlier that evening. Everyone had a job and a purpose. Everyone except princess Alexandria. Only called 'Lexa' by her close friend, Raven, and her siblings, The Crowned Princess Anya and Prince Lincoln along with a hand full of other staff in the castle. During all the commotion Lexa slipped out of her bedroom and into the tunnels under the meeting room where her father, King Gustus, was with his generals. Their opinions about the coming war that was driving the king crazy. One man basically yelled at the king telling him he was doing his job wrong. The man's name didn't matter anymore considering that after this act of treason he would no longer need it or his head. The guards dragged the man away yelling in his language at the king, "The rightful heir to the throne will emerge and Polis will have a new royal family. LONG LIVE QUEEN NIA! LONG LIVE QUEEN NIA! LONG LI- "his words were cut short with a sword going through his head. Titus leaned back cleaning the blade as the guards continued to carry his body away.

Lexa left her hiding space when she heard shuffling and dismissal from the king that they would send a small group of spies out tonight and a larger group of soldiers at noon. However, she saw a sad look in his eyes and knew something was bothering him a little and it was not the fact that another general had to be chosen for the Ice Nation. It was the fact that this was the third time this month that someone had yelled out of protest that the ruling of Polish needed to be changed. One man went as far as to kill the king but was stopped by Lexa herself in a sword fight. He too came from the Ice Nation and was put to death. Only this time it was Lexa who killed the man. The king hid this detail when he brought his death to the public's eye. From that day on he made a vow to himself that he would never put Lexa in a situation again where she felt she needed to go beyond her duty to protect her father but instead he would protect his baby girl no matter what. That is why she is in this position now. A royal pain for anyone and everyone she can be. Being on babysitting mode she had two to three guards with her always to ensure her safety. However, it was for the safety of others that she was being escorted.

As she walked back to her room the two guards that she was able to lose earlier caught up to her standing closely by either side of her. When she had finally made it back to her chambers she noticed she had a few hours to rest before catching her father in the morning to see if she could be any help with battle plans. Even though he never let her go out onto the training field or talk with any of the generals herself she felt that she could change his mind considering that he has taken her advice in the past and was very successful in the battles before. Laying down to gain strength to face her father tomorrow to try and assist with any projects concerning the war she hardly noticed that someone had walked into her room and laid in the bed beside her.

"You are thinking extremely loud for a princess." Lexa jumped pushing herself away from the sudden sound and falling onto the cold steel floor.

"Rae, why do you hate me?" With a laugh that Lexa learned was Raven's evil laugh she got up slowly to talk in her friend. She was wearing her polish hoodie with tight pajama pants and fluffy kitten socks. Raven noticed her staring at her and suddenly felt very afraid when they made eye contact and Lexa's grin grew wider.

"No Lex. You can't just-" She couldn't finish her sentence because the other brunet jumped on top of her grabbing at her feet. "THEY ARE MINE! YOU CAN NOT HAVE THEM!" Kicking and laughing both girls ended up back on the floor with a big bang!

"Victory!" Lexa said jumping up with one sock held high above her head and the other still on Raven's foot.

"Har har har. Very funny soldier. Now give me my sock back and come and sit with me a minute." Ravens changed from happy to serious and suddenly sad. Lexa has known Raven most all her life meeting her at a young age of four when Raven's father started to work at the castles stables as the head of the royal horses. The two have been inseparable since. Lexa listened to her and say beside her best friend.

"What's up?" She said bringing her arm up to rest over Raven's shoulders.

"I've been drafted." She said not taking her eyes off the floor. Lexa's heart stopped as she started to shake her head in disbelief.

"No. No you can't go to war. You… your leg. Your father. Me. I won't allow it!" Lexa began to move but was stopped short by Raven tugging at her nightshirt.

"Lex this is just the first draft. There will be more. If I hadn't been chosen in this one I wouldn't be able to come to say goodbye to you." Hearing her voice cracked a little Raven cursed herself for being vulnerable to the only person in her life she has said 'I love you' to and meant it. Looking up at Lexa she saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that she loved her to. They laid on the bed a little longer both sobbing at the fact that death would soon find its way to separate the friends. Lexa stared at the ceiling as she felt her friends weight fall fully onto her knowing that Raven was out for the night. Taking a deep breath, she slowly crawled out from underneath her friend to make it to the door slightly causing a creaking noise that she prayed wouldn't make up Raven. Grabbing her coat, she started walking not being surprised that her two bodyguards were right behind her.

"Wait." She said surprising both the men. The royal reputation was known that they were all rude and demanding when it came to commanding others except for Lexa. She was sweat toward others in her own way that her family was not. It made people listen to her more and surprised many when they first meet her which is only a select few due to her father hiding her from the publics eyes. "Will one of you wait here by the door for her? If she wakes, tell her I went to talk with my father and for her to wait for me here?" She turned around knowing that they would listen to her without repeating herself like Lincoln or Anya would have to. Therefore, the brought on the annoying nickname that she hates, 'Commander.'

Heading towards her father's favorite room in the castle she saw that the light was on from underneath the door. She pushed through the door not ready to see the sense before her. Hearing the guard come in being her and walk right back out almost made her laugh out loud but instead, she shook her head turning around and said, "It's an honor to meet you prince Roan but I'd rather next time we meet you have a few more clothes on."

"ALEXANDRIA GET OUT!" Anya yelled pushing herself off the table stepping being her sister to push her out of the room. "Dad is in the throne room and if you ever speak of this again I will personally burn everything in your room to ash. And as for you," She said turning outside the door with only the bottom half of her body covered to speak to the guard who was as pale as the white in his eyes. "You will forget this moment, or I will keep you in the dungeon for a year before you ever get another sip of water! UNDERSTOOD!" She was blushing harder trying to come up with something rude to say without making the prince in the room upset.

"Yes, your majesty!" He said staring at the ceiling. Anya noticed his lack of eye contact and immediately covered her chest turning to glare at her sister one last time before rushing back into the room and this time locking the door.

After turning a few corners to make it to the throne room Lexa stopped and turned to look at the guard. "You can laugh now." Her grin grew wider as the guard's eyes shined and he bent over in a laugh that sounded nothing like Raven's, but she still enjoyed the happiness within him. After he could stand again, they were able to start down the path again to find the king. Remembering why she was wanting to talk to her father in the first place Lexa's smile went into a frown as she turned the last corner and seen guards standing on either side of the door. She turned to look at her guard to see he returned to his normal, emotionless face. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the door into the room where she faced an unbearable sight.

"Mother, father," Lexa said catching the attention of the woman currently standing next to her father who was slumped over in his chair with papers thrown everywhere.

"Alexandria gather your sister and brother and bring them here. We need to have a family meeting." Lexa smiled at her mother before turning and heading back to the room she knew Anya was still at.

"Go to Lincoln's room and call for him. I will get Anya." Lexa told the guard without looking at him.

"Yes, your majesty but may I ask… Are you okay?" The guard walked a little faster to walk next to her to hear her more clearly.

"Derrick, I told you to call me Lexa. And yes, I am okay. Just… He hasn't been this way since." He words trailed off not wanting to remember everything that happened the night of the attack. The night her father grew afraid of her.

"Lexa." Derrick placed her in a hug and held it until she hugged him back. "I will get the prince and return to the throne room. We will wait for you there. Everything is going to be okay. The king always knows what is best." With a smile, he turned and walked in the direction for Lincoln knowing he would be where the fighting is. Lexa turned to get her sister. Trying her hardest to forget that the last time her parent was like this they locked Lexa off from her world as she knew it and only now getting to see things in the castle other than her walls, guards and Raven. Hugging her stomach, she picked up her pace worried that this isn't going to be a normal family conversation.

 **I updated the chapter a little bit so hopefully, it will be better to understand it!**


End file.
